Servant of EVil
by HastalatPasta
Summary: Idk about summary but its basically servant of evil with a little twist to it with Italy and Romano. Sibling love?


**Idk I feel like writing this. I do not own Hetalia. Credit to the creator to its owner! IM GONNA DIE OF THE FEELS WHILE WRITING THIS. Based off from servant of evil. I do not on the song either. Credit to the owner of the song.**

aruaruaruaru

Once upon, in a kingdom of pasta, the King and Queen gave birth to two twins, Lovino and Feliciano. However, little did they know the two twins destiny had in store for them.

Five years later, the King and queen decided to break apart, taking one child with them.

The two twins were playing with flower crowns in the garden, admiring each other's work. The father went to the garden where he heard giggles and laughter. The two twins looked up to see their father's face. He picked up Lovino and waved good bye to Feliciano. The two twins didn't know what was going on, until they heard the speakers going on in the kingdom. "The King has fallen!"

15 years later

Lovino has returned to the kingdom, back to Feliciano's side, as his servant. He had never knew Feliciano would've grown so much, and so different. One day, the servant went outside of the palace, and there, he met a prince with brown hair and green eyes. Lovino instantly fell in love. Lovino and the person, whose name was Antontio, sat down for a little talk. Feliciano wondered why Lovino was taking so long, and decided to go outside and find his brother. Feliciano wandered around the town, and came upon a familiar voice. He watched as his brother smiled happily at Antonio. Feliciano grew of jealousy. He marched back into the kingdom and waited for Lovino to come back.

Lovino came back when it was night time, coming back to a very angry Feliciano.

"I want him dead!" Feliciano said, pointing to the picture of Antonio he had taken earlier.

Lovino only complied, being a loyal servant he is. Oh, how his heart regretted killing the man he loved. But it was all for his brother.

The next day, he met up with Antonio in a back alley. Antonio wondered why hey met here, and figured as he saw Lovino get out a knife.

"I'm sorry..." Lovino said.

Antonio understood what he meant, and let the servant stab him in the chest. He simply smiled, and embraced the servant.

Later that day, Lovino came back to the kingdom, soaked in blood. Feliciano seemed satisfied, until he saw the sadness in Lovino's eyes.

1 week later, the announcement of Antonio's death was spreading around the whole kingdom. The night of the announcement, Lovino couldn't stop crying. "Why..."

Princess Alice (Belgium), heard of the news, and enraged in fury. Alice engaged a war against Feliciano, with the help of her power brother and loyal knight, Holland (Idk o3o. btw hes Netherlands).

The next day, a whole army of rebels came marching up to the castle. A knight came up to Feliciano. "My queen, please escape from this place!"

"What about you?" Feliciano was worried about her knights.

"We'll be fine my Queen. Lovino! Take the queen away from this place!" The knight left for helping the others with the war. Lovino grabbed Feliciano's hand and ran out of the castle using the back door. Before he opened the door he looked at Feliciano.

"Is something wrong?" Feliciano asked.

Lovino brought out his extra change of clothes and handed it to Feliciano. "My brother, change into these clothes and run as fast as you can."

Feliciano widened his eyes. "Wha..?" He held the clothes and looked at it.

"Hurry! And hand your clothes to me!" Lovino demanded.

Feliciano did as he said the two switched clothes.

"Listen Feliciano... Once I open the door and there are people outside, run as fast as you can away while I distract them," Lovino fixed his hair to look like Feliciano and waited for him to finish changing. "I'll ensure your safety you bastardo."

Italy nodded and gripped his brother's hand as they opened the door, facing a crowd of rebels. "RUN!" Lovino shouted to Feliciano.

Feliciano nodded and quickly ran into the woods.

"I'll never forgive you..." Alice said to Lovino. Lovino simply smiled and accepted his punishment.

In the woods, Feliciano kept running and running till he tripped and fell. He hoped his brother was closely behind him. After a while of waiting, Feliciano figured that his brother wasn't behind him and went back to the kingdom. There was a large crowd gathering in a spot and Feliciano wondered what was happening.

"I will now do the honor of beheading the princess!" Alice said and the crowd cheered. Lovino was standing with a smile on his face when he saw Feliciano in the crowd. Feliciano slowly came closer to the front, with a hood over his head to avoid being seen. In his mind, he was slowly shouting 'no, no, no!'

"Any last words?" Alice said, lifting up her brother's axe.

Lovino nodded and faced Feliciano. "You owe me a tomato in the after life!"

Feliciano's face was in wreck with tears when he saw the axe come down for his brother's head after he said his final words. Blood was pouring everywhere, and Lovino's head was on the ground, with a smile on his face.

The body was left there to rot when everyone left the place, leaving only Feliciano and his dead brother. Feliciano came closer to Lovino, his face hurting from crying to hard. "Come back!"

The day after, Feliciano walked till he found a field full of flowers. He placed his brother's body in a bag and cleaned it up near a river, washing all the blood off and stitching his head back on. He laid Lovino on the field of flower and sat down next to him. "We'll be together forever..."

Felician brought out a gun and place it on the side of his head. He held Lovino's hand and laid down next to him. "I'll see you soon, brother," Feliciano shot the gun through his head, and the two brother's body were discovered dead by a man the next dey.

**I did a little twist to the story if you could tell. Review please QWQ? Servant of Evil and Hetalia do not belong to me**


End file.
